The return of Solar Chick
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: CeCe is a superhero, but is her life really all fun?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

**The return of Solar Chick**

**CeCe Jones aka Solar Chick is a former female superhero. Almost a year ago she lost her super-powers. Now she's just CeCe, a sad young 17 year old. Normal like many other girls her age. Back in normal public school after having had a private tutor since she became a superhero back when she was a little 12 year old girl.**

CeCe never wanted to give up her super-powers, but one of her enemies had shot her with some weird anti-power beam and she had lost the powers she'd had for so long.

When she was 12 she had been playing in the park when some supernatural glow behind a tree had transformed CeCe into Solar Chick.

The name was CeCe's own idea. Since her superpower was solar-based and she always thought she was beautiful she decided that her superhero-name would be Solar Chick.

From that day CeCe had been a superhero. Her mom had even made a special superhero-costume for her.

Only CeCe's parents and her younger brother knew her secret.

For some reason CeCe didn't think she would ever lose her powers so when she did she had been crying for several hours, looking like she could never be happy again. In a way that was nearly true. After she lost her powers, CeCe was never her typical funky happy self again.

Each day after school she would spend alone in her bedroom, dreaming about how much fun it used to be when she still had her super-powers.

"Why? Life is so fuckin' lame! A year ago I was living my dream...now I'm lame, weak, shy and VERY insecure. Stupid stupid me. Stupid CeCe Jones." says CeCe, speaking in a very sad tone. She stand in front of the mirror. She has her old superhero-outfit on and she is crying like a little kid.

"CeCe, dinner's on the table! You need to eat." says CeCe's mom as she knock on the door to CeCe's room.

"Uh, okay...me will be right there, give me a moment." says CeCe, trying to sound a bit happy.

5 minutes later, CeCe enter the kitchen. She's still dressed as Solar Chick.

"Awww, CeCe!" says CeCe's mom in a warm sweet tone when she sees the sad look on her daughter's face. "We know how much you loved being Solar Chick, but it's time to move on now. Life's not over...just your life as a superhero."

"Maybe, but being Solar Chick was my life. It made me feel important, cool, popular and confident. People used to love her. Nobody thinks little totally normal CeCe is cool and awesome." says CeCe.

"Your dad and I think you're cool." says CeCe's mom.

"Thanks, but that's not the same. I want people to love me...to think that I'm awesome." says CeCe.

After the dinner, CeCe ride her skateboard to the secret place that used to be Solar Chick's headquarters.

"I really shouldn't come here all the time. I don't belong here anymore. This place is made for Solar Chick, not CeCe Jones, but I can't stop myself from keeping this place." says CeCe.

CeCe take a seat on the big pink couch, starts to read an old fashion-magazine she finds on the floor and cry softly.

Suddenly she hears the sound of the door-bell.

"Who can that be? I thought this place was a secret." says CeCe as she walk towards the door.

CeCe opens the door and she get really surprised when she sees a girl her own age, dressed in a cool purple superhero-outfit.

"Hi there! You don't happen to know where I can find Solar Chick, do you?" says the unknown girl.

"Who are you?" says CeCe.

"I'm Crystal Cutie, an awesome superhero and sweet fashion-geek, but on my civilian time my name's Raquel Oprah Blue usually more known simply as Rocky to my family and friends." says Rocky.

"Wow, soo awesome!" says CeCe as she smile wide, something she hasn't done in a very long time.

"So, I ask again, where can I find Solar Chick?" says Rocky.

"In my fucking dreams!" says CeCe as she cry a bit again.

"What...?" says Rocky confused.

"Let me explain, okay? My name's CeCe Jones and I was Solar Chick, but a year ago this evil dick-head used some anti-power thing on me and now I'm just a normal girl." says CeCe in a sad tone.

"Awwww, me is soo sorry for you!" says Rocky as she hug CeCe, trying to comfort her. "I wish I could help you, Solar Chick...uh, I meant CeCe..."

"Thanks for being here for me, cause nobody else is. You see, me has no friends or buddies. People don't like little lame shy CeCe. Why? Because she's insecure and weak." says CeCe.

"I'm your friend now, CeCe Jones. You're not alone anymore. No matter what happens, you'll always and forever have me, the Crystal Cutie or Rocky. Whatever you wanna call me." says Rocky in a sweet friendly tone.

"Awww! Thanks sooo much, Rocky! You're very nice!" says CeCe in a soft cute tone.

Suddenly CeCe's body begin to glow with a bright golden light.

"What's goin' on?" says CeCe.

CeCe's regular civilian clothes transform themselves into Solar Chick's outfit.

"Girl...you're Solar Chick again." says Rocky with a friendly smile.

"Yes, you're right, but how...?" says CeCe.

"Guess that all ya needed was a true loyal buddy like me to make you happy and strong again." says Rocky.

"Yeah, guess so..." says CeCe as she smile and giggle.

"Okay! CeCe Jones...sorry, Solar Chick. Let's get going! There's bad guys to stop and people to save." says Rocky in a strong clear voice.

"Sure, Rocky Blue...uh, I meant Crystal Cutie." says CeCe, her voice just as clear and strong as Rocky's.

The two girls open the window and fly off into the dark night-sky side by side, ready to fight any evil that might come their way.

Finally CeCe is happy once more, now that she is Solar Chick again and has a cool awesome BFF to help her.

**The End.**


End file.
